The present invention relates to a two piece solid golf ball, and more particularly to a two piece solid golf ball having a high impact resilience and an excellent durability.
Wound golf balls which have hitherto been widely employed, have the advantages of being high in impact resilience and of being high in initial velocity upon impact, but have the fatal defect that they are lacking in durability.
In order to improve the durability, two piece solid golf balls consisting of a solid core having a high impact resilience and a cover having an excellent cut resistance have been developed. However, such two piece solid golf balls are also not necessarily satisfactory for the present demands, and accordingly it is desired to further improve the performances of the golf balls.